Xeque Mate
by witchysha
Summary: Dois reis decidem unir o destino de seus filhos para assegurar a paz em seus territórios. Mas até que ponto um rei tem poder sobre outra vida, mesmo que seja sua própria cria? E afinal, é mesmo tudo valido no amor e na guerra? Harry acha que sim...
1. Chapter 1

**Nada de magia dessa vez. Já faz tempo que estava louca para escrever uma história que se passasse na época medieval e finalmente tomei vergonha na cara para escrever. Espero que gostem. Vale lembrar que os personagens de Harry Potter não são meus, a época medieval não é minha e não vou ganhar nada os usando. A não ser, claro, algumas reviews (espero).**

Há muito tempo atrás, quando grandes porções de terra eram disputadas nas espadas e reis e rainhas se casavam para manter a paz entre seus territórios, onde hoje se encontra a Grã-Bretanha encontravam-se diversos reinados espalhados pela grande ilha. Havia muita disputa por aquelas terras, principalmente os férteis solos da Cumbria. Porém, nossa história se passa um pouco distante dali. Não muito longe de Londres, quatro principais reinos mantinham o poder: reino da Grifinória, reino da Sonserina, reino da Corvinal e reino da Lufa-Lufa. Cada um era independente, possuía seu próprio rei e rainha, uma economia e política diversa e suas próprias leis. O reino da Grifinória era conhecido pelos seus nobres cavaleiros, homens fortes e corajosos capazes de derrubar qualquer exército que se opusesse a eles. O reino da Lufa-Lufa era famoso por suas ervas medicinais e seus grandes curandeiros. O reino da Corvinal era conhecido principalmente pelo intelecto de seus habitantes e a grande produção cultural que havia ali. Já o reino da Sonserina...Merece um parágrafo exclusivo.

O reino da Sonserina era conhecido por se situar numa área pantanosa, propícia ao aparecimento de cobras e outros bichos peçonhentos. Não eram populares entre as pessoas dos outros reinos pois não eram muito confiáveis. Estavam na eterna busca do poder e isso os tornava egoístas e obsessivos. Porém isso não era uma regra, havia pessoas de caráter naquelas terras, elas só não eram muito populares e conhecidas. No entanto, o que faz esse reino merecer um parágrafo especial é que nossa história começa algum tempo depois que esse reino foi subjugado pelos outros três. Não, não foi despedaçado e dividido, mas seu poder se tornou restrito e passível de censura. O fato é que seu último rei, Lorde Voldemort decidiu se apoderar das outras terras e instaurou a intolerância racial entre seus povos. Como descendentes dos saxões, ele considerava o sangue saxão o único puro e passou a perseguir povos de outras origens, principalmente os celta-bretões, povo originário da ilha. Quando ele começou a perseguir, aprisionar e matar pessoas de reinos vizinhos, os mesmos tiveram que tomar uma atitude. E a guerra entre os reinos começou. Era de conhecimento geral que o principal inimigo da Sonserina era a Grifinória e por isso nesse reino ocorreram as piores batalhas, com as maiores perdas. Porém, com a ajuda de seus aliados a Grifinória derrotou a Sonserina e o povo se rendeu assim que soube da morte de seu rei. Desde então os reis dos aliados, após escolherem um novo rei para o antigo inimigo, têm o poder de censurar toda e qualquer decisão de Lúcio Malfoy, o novo rei da Sonserina.

Explicadas as intrigas, diz que me disse e outros burburinhos talvez relevantes aqui, podemos começar de fato nossa história.

Começaremos apresentando nossa personagem principal, a princesa da Corvinal, lady Luna Lovegood. Ela era uma menina muito...ops, menina não. Moça, afinal já tinha 16 anos de idade, quase 17. Assim, ela era uma jovem muito doce, nunca falava alto com ninguém, gostava de animais e do contato com a natureza. Era extremamente tímida e tinha crenças um tanto quanto...diferentes, e por isso as vezes era considerada meio maluca. Claro, ninguém nunca falou isso para ela nem para seu pai, era apenas conhecimento comum entre a população. O que ninguém entendia é que seus belíssimos olhos azuis enxergavam o mundo de uma maneira muito peculiar e isso a tornava uma criatura especial. Para que visualizem melhor, ela era loira, seus cabelos chegavam quase a cintura e andavam costumeiramente soltos, apesar das tranças serem a moda da época. Como já foi dito, possuía enormes olhos azuis que carregavam sempre um ar espantado e sonhador. Sua pele era extremamente branca e lisa, quase como uma porcelana. Não podia ter mais que 1,65 metro e provavelmente uns 50 quilos. Sim, era quase alta e bem magra. Normalmente andava descalça o que deixava sua ama furiosa. Seu pai nem ligava.

No momento em que nossa história começa ela estava no jardim de rosas, seu lugar favorito do castelo, conversando com alguns botões.

-Senhorita Lovegood, o rei deseja vê-la em sua sala nesse instante. – uma criada apareceu ao lado de uma rosa amarela, já quase murchando. Luna levantou seus grandes olhos em sua direção, como se fizesse algum esforço em voltar de alguma viagem mágica que fazia junto as flores.

-Algum problema grave, Anastácia? – perguntou com sua voz doce e musical.

-Como se o rei fosse me contar, senhorita! É melhor se apressar e fazer o que ele manda. Com licença. – e com isso a criada voltou rapidamente ao castelo, seguida por Luna.

-Mandou me chamar, papai? – perguntou ao entrar na sala do rei, ricamente decorada com quadros de gosto duvidoso e muitos enfeites de ouro, que perturbavam um pouco a vista. O rei estava sentado em seu trono com um grosso livro na mão e um gato laranja no colo. Não se parecia muito com a menina, pois tirando os olhos azuis não tinham nada em comum. O que era bom para ela, quem queria parecer um velho gordo, com bigode loiro e vestígios de cabelo também loiro adornando a vasta careca? Olhou surpreso para ela.

-Mandei? – pensou por algum tempo. – Ah, sim, mandei. Amanhã nossos convidados chegam, preciso que se arrume e cuide da organização do castelo também. Amélia já está cuidando da arrumação do salão mas preciso que você supervisione os outros salões e quartos. Sabe como é, Judy está ficando velha e não dá conta de tudo. E poderei dizer que você é uma excelente dona de casa e matrona. Obviamente será uma ótima rainha.

-Entendi, papai. Mas que convidados estamos esperando?

-Ora, a família do seu noivo, quem mais seria?

-Noivo? – ela perguntou incrédula.

-Sim, noivo. Ah, é mesmo, esqueci de te contar também. Já faz algum tempo, na verdade uns 10 anos que arranjei seu casamento com o príncipe da Grifinória. É uma ótima maneira de mantermos nossa aliança firme e forte, além de demonstrar nossa eterna lealdade ao reino que nos salvou das trevas.

-10 anos e o senhor esqueceu de me contar? Como pode, papai? Não quero me casar com príncipe nenhum! Vou me casar com o homem que meu coração escolher! – e pela primeira vez na vida ela falou mais alto que o normal com alguém.

-Luna Lovegood, é sua obrigação como princesa da Corvinal zelar pelo seu povo e pelo seu reino, fortalecendo alianças e sempre colocando os interesses da terra acima dos seus. Além do que, é minha filha, faz o que eu digo e pronto.

-Não tem nada pronto, não! Como o senhor pode fazer isso comigo? Não sou uma moeda de troca, um pedaço de terra que o senhor pode dar em nome das boas relações do reino! Eu nem ao menos conheço esse príncipe!

-Ouvi dizer que ele é muito educado e segundo a Judy, muito bonito também. Minha filha, só quero o melhor para você e ele é o melhor homem para se casar.

-Céus papai, deixe que eu decida o que é melhor para mim! Não pode me forçar a casar com um desconhecido e me mudar para uma terra distante igualmente desconhecida! Por favor, papai, não!

-Não é um assunto aberto a discussão, minha filha. A decisão está tomada e amanhã os reis chegam trazendo o filho para que se conheçam antes do casamento. Não será assim tão ruim, querida. Agora vá para o seu quarto, suas damas já estão te esperando com uma banheira cheia.

Luna abriu a boca para continuar o debate, mas um olhar de seu pai a calou. Desistiu de brigar e subiu correndo as escadas, as lágrimas rolando soltas pelo seu delicado rosto. Entrou em seu quarto aos prantos e bateu a porta com força.

-Luna! O que aconteceu, por que você está assim? – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

Ah, sim, Hermione Granger era uma importante personagem de nossa história. Ela era dama de companhia da princesa mas sabia que era muito mais que isso. Era a melhor amiga de Luna, sua confidente de todas as horas, a única que sabia os mais secretos desejos de seu coração. Seus pais haviam lutado no exército da Corvinal e como gratificação foi concedido a ela uma vaga na corte real. Seus pais não quiseram morar no castelo, preferiram continuar no vilarejo onde nasceram mas mandaram Hermione para a corte, onde com certeza teria melhores condições de vida. Ela era uma jovem muito viva, curiosa e teimosa. Lia tudo que estivesse ao alcance dos olhos e tinha sede por saber. Já havia completado 17 anos naquele verão. Tinha o cabelo castanho e encaracolado que vivia normalmente preso numa trança solta, os fios mais rebeldes, que não eram poucos, caíam-lhe a frente, propiciando a terrível mania de colocá-los para trás da orelha a cada minuto. Quando solto era cheio e um pouco armado, por isso mesmo vivia preso. Seus olhos eram de um tom castanho meio amarelado, quase cor de âmbar. Não era tão branca como Luna e seu rosto era adornado por pequenas sardinhas no nariz e na bochecha. Seus lábios cheios sempre chamaram muito a atenção. Media exatamente 1,57 metro e era a prova viva de que baixinhas eram invocadinhas. Seus 50 quilos eram muito bem distribuídos, apesar de sempre reclamar que tinha mais carne nas coxas que nos seios.

-Ele quer que eu me case! – Luna respondeu em meio aos soluços.

-Quem? – Hermione perguntou preocupada. Já sabia a resposta.

-Meu pai! Meu pai, Hermione, ele quer que eu me case! – a loira reclamou, a cabeça agora enfiada no travesseiro.

-Mas assim, do nada? Não estava brincando com você? – a morena perguntou abraçando a amiga, tentando de alguma forma confortá-la.

-Não, ele falou sério. Quer que eu me case com o príncipe da Grifinória! – encarava agora a amiga com grandes olhos azuis e molhados.

Hermione só levou a mão na boca como quem não acredita. Não havia palavras para confortar a amiga diante de terrível destino.

-Eu nem o conheço, Hermione, não sei quem ele é! Como posso me casar com um homem que nunca vi na vida? E não quero ter que viver naquela terra. Sabe que a Grifinória é mais ao norte, conseqüentemente mais frio. Não posso me casar, Hermione. Não quero!

-Tentou conversar com seu pai? Falou tudo isso para ele?

-Eu tentei, mas é impossível convencê-lo. Ele disse que o acordo foi feito há mais de dez anos e que os reis e o príncipe chegam amanhã ao castelo!

-Amanhã? Mas é muito cedo, como pode... – Hermione estava igualmente abismada.

-Estou perdida, amiga. Minha vida acabou. No fundo sempre soube que isso aconteceria um dia, mas gostava de acreditar que alguma coisa poderia mudar esse destino cruel que foi reservado para mim.

-Fique calma, Luna. Tem que haver um jeito, alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer para que seu pai desista dessa idéia...

-Só um milagre, Hermione. Só um milagre...

A garota continuou chorando no colo da amiga até pegar no sono. E para sua surpresa, no dia seguinte foi acordada com os gritos de Judy.

-Depressa, senhorita Lovegood! O homem da torre já os avistou no horizonte, levante-se! – a criada berrava, abrindo as cortinas e deixando a luz do sol invadir o quarto.

-O que é essa euforia toda, Judy? – Luna resmungou ainda rouca de sono.

-Os reis e o príncipe da Grifinória! A carruagem deles já foi vista no horizonte, não podem demorar mais que uma hora para baterem na porta do palácio! – explicou Judy enquanto jogava um belo vestido verde musgo na cama. Outras duas criadas entraram no quarto com uma bacia grande cheia de água.

-Não há tempo para um banho demorado de banheira, a bacia será suficiente. A água está morna como a senhorita gosta.

Luna ainda estava absorvendo todas aquelas informações enquanto uma de suas damas a despia e a outra lhe entregava uma bucha.

-Depressa, vamos Maybel! Onde está o corpete do vestido? Dama mais inútil essa que seu pai mandou trazer da Escócia! – Judy dava as ordens e reclamava ao mesmo tempo.

Luna já estava de pé na bacia, tentando se lavar o melhor possível em tão pouco espaço e tempo. Hermione já penteava seu cabelo enquanto pensava em um penteado adequado para a ocasião.

Após seu quase banho, uma grande armação foi enfiada rapidamente na princesa, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione amarrava seu espartilho. Era esse o combinado, pois Luna quase perdia o fôlego quando era Judy que o fazia. Em seguida uma saia cheia de babados cobriu a armação, o vestido foi enfiado ás pressas e o corpete ajustado. Hermione deu o toque final ao cabelo da amiga, prendendo a trança em um coque alto. Luna então vestiu o sapato de festas que combinada com o vestido e suas damas davam o toque final a pintura em seu rosto.

-Está belíssima, princesa Lovegood! Tenho certeza que o príncipe se apaixonará por você assim que a vir.

Luna não sorriu com o comentário, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Vamos querida, seu pai a espera no salão. – Judy a empurrou de leve para a porta.

-Vai dar tudo certo, Luna. Eu sei que vai. – Hermione disse, segurando sua mão antes da amiga sair pela porta para encarar seu destino cruel.

Seu pai já estava sentado no grande trono, esperando os convidados. Ela se sentou ao seu lado e esperou o mensageiro, que não demorou muito com a triste notícia.

-Anuncio o rei James Potter, a rainha Lílian Potter e o príncipe Harry Potter da Grifinória. – disse o criado.

O rei e Luna se colocaram de pé e os reis e o príncipe da Grifinória entraram no salão.

O rei James não era tão abatido pela idade como era o rei da Corvinal. Era um homem alto, robusto, com o rosto anguloso e cabelos pretos desalinhados ornando a cabeça. Tinha um sorriso sincero e uma aparência amigável. Além de ser muito bonito também.

A rainha Lílian também era muito bonita, seus cabelos avermelhados estavam presos num coque apertado em sua nuca e tinha adoráveis olhos verde esmeralda, hipnotizantes. Seu rosto era delicado como de uma boneca, a pele como porcelana e a idade também parecia ter sido muito generosa para com a rainha.

E havia o príncipe. Para nenhum príncipe encantado botar defeito. Era alto e forte, seu corpo bem delineado pelos trajes reais. Seu rosto lembrava o de seu pai, tinha traços fortes e bem marcados. Os olhos eram idênticos aos da mãe e o cabelo igual ao do pai, talvez um pouco mais bagunçado e comprido. Seu nariz aristocrático terminava junto aos lábios, que pareciam ter sido delicadamente desenhados em seu rosto.

"Ele parece uma escultura grega que vi no livro" pensou Luna ao ver o príncipe. Ele também não parecia decepcionado com a princesa que lhe fora designada.

-Theodor Lovegood! Quanto tempo não via meu velho amigo! – rei James exclamou, fazendo uma reverência cordial para o rei. Seu gesto foi imitado pela mulher e filho.

-James Potter, é uma honra receber você e sua família em meu castelo! – Theodor deixou de lado as formalidades, desceu de seu trono e foi abraçar o velho amigo.

-Encantadora como sempre, Lílian. – sorriu cortês ao beijar a mão da rainha.

-E você é o grande príncipe Harry. Saiba que esta casa também é sua! – ele falou com irreverência.

-E esta linda dama deve ser a princesa Lovegood, eu presumo. – o rei James disse, e como o rei confirmou com a cabeça, beijou a mão de Luna. – Encantado.

Ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão e fez uma pequena reverência.

-Você lembra muito sua mãe, querida. – foi a vez da rainha Lílian a cumprimentar. Luna gostou do comentário, não conhecera a mãe mas gostava de saber que se assemelhava a ela.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, princesa. – o príncipe Harry também beijou sua mão, meio envergonhado mas cortês.

-Aposto que estão com fome. Venham, mandei preparar um café da manhã delicioso para vocês. – o rei Theodor disse, mostrando o caminho aos seus convidados para a sala de banquetes.

A mesa estava farta, tudo que uma pessoa podia imaginar comer no café estava ali.

-É muito gentil de sua parte, Theodor. – a rainha Lílian comentou.

Quando já estavam todos sentados, os criados os serviram e a conversa fluiu em um tom ameno, ninguém querendo tratar de assuntos sérios assim tão cedo. Terminado o café, todos se levantaram.

-Vou pedir a minha criada Anastácia que mostre seus aposentos. Ela também estará ao seu dispor a todos os momentos. Mas me digam, onde está o resto de sua comitiva?

-Nosso melhor cavaleiro os está trazendo, porém ficaram um pouco para trás depois da colina. Há muita bagagem e devo confessar que algumas de minhas damas trouxeram coisas demais. Receio que planejem prolongar sua estadia. – a rainha Lílian respondeu.

-Bem, assim que chegarem também serão levados aos seus aposentos e sua bagagem será levada aos seus dormitórios pelos meus criados. James, o que acha de uma caçada depois do almoço?

-Acho uma excelente idéia, Theodor. Nos vemos então. – respondeu o rei e os três seguiram Anastácia para o outro corredor.

-E então? – Theodor perguntou a Luna assim que ficaram sozinhos.

-E então o que?

-Vai negar que seu pai lhe arrumou o melhor casamento possível?

-Sim, vou negar. O melhor casamento é aquele que o coração escolhe.

-Ora minha filha, mais dia menos dia terá que aprender que o coração é o que menos tem a ver com um casamento. Nos vemos no almoço. – disse o rei e saiu pisando duro.

Luna voltou ao seu quarto e encontrou suas damas ansiosas a sua espera.

-Conte, vamos, como é o príncipe? Daila perguntou ofegante.

-É bonito? É forte? É loiro? – dessa vez era Gertrudes.

-É moço ou é velho? – Catarina mandou.

-Tem bigodes? E cabelos? – até Judy quis saber.

-Se vocês não pararem de perguntar ela nunca vai poder responder. – Hermione ralhou com as outras.

-O príncipe é sim muito bonito, moreno, olhos verdes, forte, não tem bigodes porém tem bastante cabelo. E deve ter a minha idade, ou um pouco mais.

-Ó céus, ela já fala como uma garota apaixonada!

-Não seja ridícula, Catarina. Só porque o acho bonito não quer dizer que esteja apaixonada e nem que queira me casar com ele. Há muito mais em uma pessoa que a beleza exterior.

-Mas vai concordar que é mais fácil ver o que é bonito dentro quando a casca também é bela. – apontou Daila.

-Não vou negar, porém não sou assim fútil para me deixar enganar pela beleza do príncipe. Continuo pensando que é um erro esse casamento. Agora por favor, me deixem a sós. Menos você, Hermione.

Todas as outras saíram, muito a contragosto, do quarto.

-E então, como foi de verdade? – Hermione perguntou sorrindo e se sentando na poltrona.

-É verdade que ele é um rapaz muito bonito, não tem como negar. Mas meu coração não disparou quando o vi, não senti calafrios na espinha, minhas mãos não começaram a suar e muito menos comecei a tremer.

-Não acha que talvez esteja romantizando demais? Talvez essas coisas só aconteçam em livros e romances fictícios, mas não na vida real. Talvez amor não seja isso.

-Tem que ser, Hermione! De onde as pessoas tirariam essas idéias para escrever os livros se não fosse tudo real? Alguém se sentiu assim e escreveu, relatou, sei lá. E os livros descrevem essa sensação, que tem que ser real. É real.

-E se nunca sentir isso por ninguém? E se você começar a sentir isso pelo príncipe mais tarde, quando se conhecerem melhor? Ninguém disse que tem que ser tudo à primeira vista!

-Vai ser à primeira vista, eu sei disse. Meu coração diz que vai, Hermione. Eu sei que não acredita nessas coisas e que me acha uma romântica tola e incorrigível mas eu sei o que estou falando.

-Só não quero que estrague seu futuro, perca uma oportunidade ótima de ser feliz esperando uma coisa que pode nunca acontecer.

-Eu sei que se preocupa comigo, amiga. Aprecio o sentimento mas vai ter que confiar em mim dessa vez. Esse príncipe nunca será dono do meu coração.

Mais tarde, durante o almoço o rei Theodor sugeriu a Luna que fosse dar um passeio nos jardins e aproveitar para mostrar a paisagem ao príncipe Harry.

-Acho aconselhável que a princesa chame uma de suas damas de companhia. Não ficariam à vontade se eu os acompanhasse e não é apropriado irem sozinhos. – a rainha Lílian afirmou.

-Chamarei minha melhor dama, senhora. – Luna respondeu sem desviar os olhos do prato e muito vermelha. Evitava ao máximo olhar o príncipe, porém se o fizesse veria que ele também estava bem constrangido com a situação.

-Muito bem, vamos à caça James. Aqueles perdizes estavam sentindo a sua falta. – comentou o rei Theodor e juntos os reis deixaram o palácio.

-Maybel, traga Hermione por favor. Diga-lhe que vamos passear. – a criada acenou e foi buscar a jovem dama.

-Os homens evitam tocar no assunto mas eu acho que devemos deixar tudo às claras. Vocês vão se casar, aproveitem bem esse tempo para se conhecerem, saber tudo o que há para saber do outro para que não sejam dois estranhos no altar. – disse a rainha com veemência.

-Mandou me chamar, princesa... – porém o nome da princesa morreu em sua garganta assim que viu o príncipe Harry. Hermione não era uma garota romântica ou sonhadora mas só podia estar em um sonho. Seus olhos estavam fixados nos do príncipe e nem que quisesse poderia desviá-los. Todas as besteiras que Luna acreditava estavam acontecendo agora com ela. Sentiu o coração disparar, um calafrio percorrer a espinha, as mãos começaram a suar e um leve tremor tomou conta de seu corpo. Ruborizou ao ver os lábios do príncipe subirem num discreto sorriso. Só voltou a si quando Luna falou com ela.

-Sim, chamei. Vamos dar um passeio nos jardins e apresentar os arredores do palácio ao príncipe.

Iriam passear com o príncipe? Luna a devia estar querendo matar. Como seria capaz de passar horas ao lado dele e formar uma só frase coerente? Mas nenhuma desculpa vinha agora a sua cabeça.

-Aproveitem o passeio, queridos. – a rainha levantou e se retirou, não antes de mostrar um sorriso travesso e zombeteiro nos lábios.

-Por aqui, príncipe Harry. – Luna se levantou e caminhou em direção a uma porta, enganchando seu braço no de Hermione. Harry se levantou em seguida e as seguiu.

A porta dava em um pequeno pátio de pedra, onde alguns nobres passavam sem lhes dar atenção. Ainda em silêncio entraram por uma pequena passarela nos verdes jardins do palácio, na época cobertos de lilases e rosas.

-É um jardim muito bonito, princesa Luna. – Harry comentou.

-Obrigada, príncipe Harry. Sempre que posso eu mesma venho cuidar das flores.

Harry caminhava ao lado de Luna e lutava bravamente com seu corpo, que queria desesperadamente andar ao lado de Hermione. Sem companhia.

Continuaram em silêncio até chegar ao pequeno lado, onde corriam livres alguns cachorros atrás de cisnes e patos.

-Perdoe-me a franqueza, príncipe Harry, mas essa situação está muito constrangedora. – Luna soltou toda sua sinceridade.

-Eu é que peço desculpas, mas não sei o que dizer em uma situação dessas. – ele respondeu com franqueza.

-Bom, agora que estabelecemos a estranheza, podemos acabar com as formalidades? Não me agrada ter que chamá-lo de príncipe Harry todas as vezes e preferia que me chamasse só de Luna.

-Gosto da sua honestidade, Luna. E também detesto formalidades.

-Assim é bem melhor, Harry. E prefiro ser franca desde o começo. Não tenho a menor intenção de me casar com você. – até Hermione olhou assustada para a moça naquele momento.

-Mal nos conhecemos e já está com tanto horror de mim? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

-O problema é justamente o mal nos conhecemos. Pretendo me casar com alguém que meu coração escolha.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza que seu coração não irá me escolher? – ele perguntou ainda divertido.

-Eu sei, Harry. Sei e isso basta por enquanto.

-Vê, senhorita Hermione, mal conheci minha noiva e ela já tem ódio de mim. – Falou rindo para a morena, sem agüentar mais a vontade de falar com ela.

-Ela não odeia o senhor, príncipe. O senhor só não é sua pessoa favorita no momento. – ela respondeu meio constrangida.

-Exatamente. Não pense que o odeio, sei que está sendo forçado a esse casamento tanto quanto eu.

-Isso é verdade, Luna. Fiquei sabendo desse arranjo há alguns meses. Tentei de todas as formas convencer meu pai de que não era a melhor forma de manter a lealdade de outro reino mas ele é muito teimoso e não deu a mínima para mim. Concordo plenamente quando diz que devemos nos casar com quem nosso coração escolhe. – não pode evitar que seus olhos procurassem Hermione na última sentença.

-Pois não me importa quanto nossos pais sejam teimosos. Se ambos somos contrários ao matrimônio não há motivos para que continuemos com essa maluquice.

-Concordo com você. Mas o que tem em mente? Pois uma simples conversa não me parece ser suficiente.

-Nós pensaremos em algo. Enquanto isso os deixaremos pensando que estamos apenas nos conhecendo.

-Como preferir.

Sentaram-se na mesinha onde Luna normalmente tomava chá a beira do lago.

-Me diga, senhorita Luna, o que gosta de fazer nesse imenso castelo?

-Gosto muito dos jardins, sempre que posso venho cuidar de minhas rosas. Costumo conversar com elas para que cresçam mais saudáveis. Adoram quando canto cantigas de amor ou quando leio poemas para elas. – se surpreendeu ao ver que Harry não riu nem pareceu estranhar seus hábitos.

-Precisa contar isso para minha mãe. Ela também é muito apegada a suas flores e aposto que vai adorar cantar para seus lírios. E você, senhorita Hermione? O que faz quando não está tomando conta da princesa? – perguntou sorrindo para Luna, sabia que Hermione era sua dama e não sua ama.

-Quando posso gosto de ler, senhor. – Hermione respondeu tímida.

-E o que gosta de ler? – perguntou interessado.

-Bem, pode parecer estranho mas gosto de ler sobre política e filosofia. – respondeu mais confiante.

-São assuntos muito interessantes realmente. Não é comum uma dama da corte gostar desse tipo de leitura.

-Só porque a maioria das damas da corte sãos tolas e superficiais.

-Infelizmente tem razão. – ele respondeu rindo.

-E você, Harry? O que faz em seu castelo quando não está bancando o príncipe? – Luna perguntou divertida.

-Bom, gosto de cavalgar. Sou capaz de passar dias sobre meu cavalo, cavalgando sem rumo. E também gosto de praticar arco e flecha.

-Sério? Também gosto muito de cavalgar, apesar de não o fazê-lo muito bem. Hermione tenta me ensinar mas acho que sou um caso perdido. Porém adoraria aprender arco e flecha.

-Terei imenso prazer em ensiná-la, quando quiser. Então a senhorita cavalga bem, senhorita Hermione?

-Não diria que cavalgo bem, mas sei me virar. – respondeu um pouco corada. Ele teimava em fazê-la participar da conversa e revelar coisas sobre si, como se estivesse aqui para conhecê-la e não a princesa Luna.

-Não sei por que, mas acho que a senhorita cavalga melhor que sua modéstia a permite admitir.

-Hermione é ótima no cavalo. A última vez que apostou uma corrida com nosso bom cavalheiro Neville ela ganhou com facilidade. Papai disse que se não fosse uma dama a faria entrar para a cavalaria.

-Não me resta outra saída a não ser desafiá-la em uma corrida, senhorita Hermione. Preciso ver com meus próprios olhos se a princesa fala a verdade.

-A princesa é de fato exagerada porém não sou do tipo que foge de um desafio, príncipe Harry.

-Ótimo, arranjaremos para que a corrida seja feita amanhã pela manhã. Está bom para você?

-Diga o horário e o local e estarei lá. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Discutiremos isso depois da janta. Precisamos voltar agora, já está ficando tarde e não é próprio que fiquemos aqui tanto tempo assim. – disse Luna já se levantando. Os outros dois também se levantaram e assumiram suas posições anteriores. Voltaram em um silêncio muito mais confortável para o castelo e os olhos de Harry pareciam não se focar no caminho pois a todo momento procuravam a figura da dama morena que acompanhava sua noiva.

Ao chegarem no castelo viram uma grande movimentação de criados passando para todos os lados com grandes baús e cestas. Três grandes carruagens estavam paradas na frente da entrada principal. Harry esclareceu:

-A comitiva da Grifinória chegou.

**Já aqui gostaria de avisar algumas coisas. Esta não será uma história longa, uns 4 ou 5 capítulos no máximo. Acho que sabem que só escrevo H2. E não posso prometer atualizações regulares nem muito rápidas. Amanhã começo num emprego novo e vou trabalhar em uns horários meio...Chatos, provavelmente só vou poder escrever nos fds. Porém, não importa quando demore, fiquem seguros que a história não será abandonada!**

**Agora, já que leu até aqui...Deixa uma review e me faz feliz! =D Alíás, não é por nada não, mas não existe motivação melhor para escrever a fic do que receber reviews...hehehehe**

**bjuxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obrigada pelas reviews, adorei! Peço mil desculpas pela demora mas tenho voltado para casa muito tarde durante a semana, só dá tempo de comer e dormir! Bom, vamos ao que interessa realmente...**

-Sua comitiva, Harry? – Luna perguntou intrigada.

-Sim, nosso melhor cavaleiro estava no comando, porém foram detidos no caminho pelo enorme peso das bagagens das damas de minha mãe. Ah, ali está ele. Rony!

A princesa seguiu a linha de visão do príncipe e sentiu seu coração parar. Depois disparar assustadoramente. Temeu estar tendo um ataque cardíaco. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha e de repente seus joelhos não eram mais capaz de agüentar o peso do seu corpo. Hermione e o príncipe a tiver que segurar rapidamente. Era o ruivo mais lindo que já vira na vida.

-Está se sentindo mal, Luna? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

-Acho que foi a longa caminhada, nada demais. Não precisam se preocupar, já estou bem.

O príncipe bem tentou conter sua ousadia por causa da situação mas não conseguiu e tocou a mãe de Hermione levemente com a sua, já que ambos seguravam as costas da princesa. Suas mãos eram suaves como veludo, exatamente como imaginara. Se divertiu vendo o rubor intenso que tomou as faces da dama mas ela não retirou a mão.

-Príncipe Harry! Espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem. – o ruivo chamado Rony se aproximou.

-Excelente, Rony. Deixe que apresente a princesa Luna e sua dama Hermione. Esse é o melhor cavaleiro da Grifinória, Ronald Weasley.

Rony fez uma curta reverência e sorriu para as damas. Luna sentiu mais uma vez o joelho fraquejar mas disfarçou melhor dessa vez.

-Lady Luna! Hermione! Vamos, entrem. Já está começando a esfriar, podem ficar doente. Maybel as espera em seu aposento. – Judy anunciava da porta do palácio.

-Acho que nos vemos no jantar. Com licença, senhores. – Luna falou com uma pequena reverência, copiada por Hermione e as duas sumiram pela porta do castelo.

-Se me permite a ousadia, acho que se deu bem hein, Harry! – Rony falou mais a vontade com seu rei, afinal eram melhores amigos desde que eram bebes.

-Você acha? – ele perguntou sem entusiasmo.

-Mas é claro! A princesa é muitíssimo bela e me pareceu muito agradável também, diferente daquelas princesas metidas que iam as festas de seu pai.

-Sim, ela é muito bonita e também muito agradável.

-Então por que essa cara? Não me parece feliz com a sorte que teve.

-Porque eu não consigo parar de olhar para a dama de companhia da minha suposta noiva. Desde o momento que coloquei os olhos nela parece que ela invadiu todos os meus sentidos.

-Bom, não vou negar que ela também é muito bonita. Mas você pode convencer sua esposa a levar a dama para a Grifinória com ela, assim poderá vê-la todos os dias.

-Ronald! Que idéia mais imbecil. Não faria isso com a princesa Luna de forma alguma. E não quero só ver Hermione, quero tocá-la, beijá-la, quero me casar com ela e ter filhos com ela.

-Oras, você mal a conhece também.

-Pois sinto que a conheço há muito tempo. É como se finalmente encontrasse a parte que falta de mim.

-As vezes questiono sua sanidade, majestade. Só pode estar louco.

-Estou apaixonado, Rony. Quero Hermione para mim.

-Bom, isso não é problema meu não é mesmo. Vai ter que se entender com seu pai. Eu, porém, achei a princesa mil vezes mais interessante que a dama e acho que está sendo equivocado.

-Case-se você com a princesa, então. Não me importo com mais nada que não seja Hermione.

-Francamente, está mesmo delirando. Mas saiba que, se pudesse, me casaria com aquela princesa num piscar de olhos.

Harry não respondeu mais nada. Apenas sorriu para Rony e entrou de volta para o castelo.

No quarto de Luna, Maybel tentava arrumá-la para o jantar.

-Vamos, garota, pare quieta! Pare de suspirar como uma criança ou seu espartilho ficará muito apertado.

-Onde está Hermione, Maybel?

-Foi banhar-se. Andaram bastante hoje e sabe como a menina é maníaca por limpeza.

-Sim sim, gosto disso nela. Está sempre com um perfume agradável.

-A senhorita também. Coloquei rosas fresquinhas no seu banho hoje.

-Perdoe-me a demora, princesa. – Hermione chegou ofegante ao quarto.

-Não tem problema, Hermione. Maybel, pode nos deixar agora. Hermione me ajudará com o resto.

A criada não gostou muito mas saiu do quarto sem reclamar.

-Você viu, Hermione? Você viu como ele é encantador? – Luna perguntou, obviamente se referindo ao ruivo.

-Sim, ele é sim muito encantador. Você tem muita sorte, princesa. – Hermione respondeu quase sem vontade.

-Sorte? Bom, se você acha que sim... Nunca pensei que encontraria alguém assim. Vê como eu tinha razão sobre os romances?

-O que a fez mudar de opinião tão rapidamente?

-Oras, Hermione! Bastou olhar para ele e senti meu corpo todo bombardeado pelos sentimentos mais incríveis que possa imaginar. Até agora me sinto como se estivesse flutuando.

-Bom, tem de reconhecer que eu tinha razão quando falei que não precisa ser a primeira vista.

-Como não? Nunca o tinha visto antes na vida!

-Não entendo, Luna. Antes do almoço não sentia nada por ele e agora está toda apaixonada.

-Antes do almoço eu não o conhecia, Hermione.

-Pensei que tivessem se conhecido no café.

-Como poderia? Ora Hermione, acaso não viu que a comitiva acabou de chegar?

-Mas ele não veio com a comitiva!

-Claro que veio, não ouviu o príncipe dizer que ele liderou a comitiva?

-De quem você está falando, afinal? – Hermione perguntou já zonza com a conversa estranha.

-Do cavaleiro Ronald Weasley, é claro! – Luna exclamou, agora devidamente vestida e penteada pela amiga.

-Está dizendo que está apaixonada pelo cavaleiro?

-Sim. – a loira respondeu sorrindo.

-Mas e o príncipe?

-Ora, já disse que meu coração nunca lhe pertenceria. É um homem muito bonito e educado, até mesmo agradável, mas não fez meus joelhos fraquejarem.

-Céus, foi por isso que quase caiu? Porque viu o cavaleiro?

-Oh, Hermione, não vai acreditar nas coisas maravilhosas que senti ao vê-lo. Finalmente senti o que é o amor. Quero me casar com ele, me unir a ele de corpo e alma.

-Mas Luna...Talvez tenha sido apenas o cansaço da caminhada mesmo. Não pode trocar o príncipe, um homem tão galante, tão bonito e tão gentil pelo seu cavaleiro!

-Claro que posso. Já disse que só me casarei com o homem que meu coração escolher. E já escolhi Ronald Weasley. Se pensa tanto do príncipe, case-se você com ele.

Hermione engasgou com o próprio ar ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Daria qualquer coisa para casar-se com aquele príncipe que despertou em si coisas que achava impossíveis.

-Não precisa ficar tão abismada, querida. Era só brincadeira. – Luna foi acudir a amiga.

-Senhorita Luna, já é hora de descer. – Judy apareceu na porta.

-Está bem, já estou indo. Nos vemos mais tarde, Hermione. E vou tratar de combinar a corrida de cavalos com o príncipe para amanhã bem cedo e faço questão que ele leve seu cavaleiro. – com isso saiu do quarto e deixou Hermione perdida em seus pensamentos.

Na manhã seguinte Luna estava muito agitada. Nunca atormentara tanto Hermione para que caprichasse em seus cabelos.

-Acha que essa trança está firme? – perguntou puxando um pouco as longas madeixas loiras.

-Tenho certeza que sim. – Hermione respondeu, achando graça da insegurança da amiga. Como se algum homem poderia não achá-la bonita.

-Está bem. E você, já está pronta? – perguntou analisando as vestes da amiga. Usava um vestido marrom simples e o cabelo estava preso em um coque na nuca. Os cachos rebeldes ainda estavam comportados, visto que ainda era cedo.

-Sim, estou. Vamos? – Hermione não podia negar que estava um pouco ansiosa em ver o príncipe novamente.

As duas desceram as escadarias e encontraram os dois homens as esperando prontamente na porta do castelo.

Todos se cumprimentaram com pequenas reverências e seguiram Luna e Hermione para o estábulo.

-Agradeço o convite para participar da competição, princesa. – Rony falou durante o percurso.

-Não precisa agradecer, senhor. O seu príncipe falou tão bem de você que precisava conferir se é mesmo o melhor cavaleiro da Grifinória.

-Ah, meu príncipe exagera um pouco. Só sou o melhor cavaleiro quando ele mesmo não está junto. Nunca o venci em uma corrida.

-Talvez hoje seja seu dia de sorte. – Luna respondeu sorrindo abertamente para ele.

-Quem sabe. – ele respondeu sem entender a enorme atenção que a princesa lhe dispensava.

Harry estava muito ocupado para perceber qualquer outra coisa que não fossem as costas da dama que anda bem a sua frente. Estava hipnotizado pela curva do seu quadril,sua cintura fina e o cacho solto que acariciava seu pescoço descoberto.

-Bem, essa é Dalila, minha égua oficial. Na verdade é minha grande amiga também. – Luna falou apontando a enorme égua branca assim que chegaram ao estábulo.

-É um animal belíssimo. – Harry respondeu, acariciando a crina da égua.

-E este é Demetri. Não é oficialmente meu, mas não deixa ninguém mais montá-lo. – Hermione chegou puxando um belíssimo cavalo marrom e branco.

-Ele era um potro selvagem. Uma noite de tempestade se machucou e Hermione passou uma semana cuidando dele até que se recuperasse. Depois disso ele só permite que ela o monte.

-Foi realmente muito boa para ele, senhorita. – Harry comentou admirado. Ela só corou em resposta.

-Bem, deixem que apresente então Tempestade. Meu melhor amigo e cavalo. – Rony falou trazendo seu enorme cavalo preto para perto. Luna se encantou com suas palavras.

-E esse é Raio. É irmão de Tempestade e me foi dado de presente por Rony. – Harry mostrou outro cavalo igualmente preto.

-Muito bem, vamos montar e aí podemos determinar o ponto de saída e a chegada. – Luna falou já preparando a sela.

Depois de preparados os cavalos as duas damas hesitaram um pouco a montar.

-Algum problema, princesa? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

-Não exatamente. Mas é que se vamos competir, não podemos montar como duas damas comportadas. Na verdade nós nunca montamos de lado, sempre montamos como os cavaleiros.

-Bom, eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso. – Harry respondeu sinceramente.

-Não? Não vai depois sair falando que a princesa e sua dama não tem modos e deviam ser banidas da sociedade?

-Me ofende pensando dessa forma, princesa. Nunca faria tal perjúrio.

-Assim é melhor. – Luna sorriu e montou seu cavalo. Hermione fez o mesmo e logo estavam todos cavalgando no enorme pasto verde.

-Muito bem. Acho que podemos sair dessa árvore e ganha quem chegar primeiro no lago. – Luna opinou. Todos concordaram e se posicionaram ao lado da árvore.

-No três nós partimos. Um. Dois. Três. – ela gritou e os quatro saíram em disparada.

Logo ficou bem nítido que Hermione era de longe a melhor do grupo, com Harry sempre ao seu encalce. Luna não fazia a menor questão de ganhar, apenas corria para ficar ao lado de Rony.

Harry sabia que poderia ganhar, se ao menos prestasse mais atenção no caminho que na sua competidora. A verdade era que estava se divertindo muito mais observando sua face concentrada, a força que tinha nos braços para guiar o cavalo e nas pernas para se segurar. Naquela velocidade seus cabelos haviam se desprendido do coque e agora seus cachos voavam livres no vento. Ele podia jurar que nunca vira nada tão belo em toda sua vida.

Logo Rony e Luna perceberam que não tinham a menor chance de ganhar e diminuíram a velocidade, apenas passeando pelo campo. Na verdade Rony poderia se esforçar mais, porém sabia que o príncipe ficaria mais do que feliz em ficar sozinho com Hermione.

-É uma região muito bonita, esta que vocês moram. – ele comentou puxando assunto com a princesa. Admirava-a não só pela sua beleza mas pelo fato de não ser esnobe.

-Não posso negar. Fomos muito abençoados nestas terras. Mas tenho certeza que a Grifinória também deve ter campos belíssimos.

-Ah sim, isso nós temos. Gosto de cavalgar por ali, sempre tem uma paisagem nova que você nunca tinha reparado.

-Deve ser maravilhoso. Não cavalgo muito, acho que deu para perceber que não é algo que faça muito bem. Hermione até tentou me ajudar mas a coitada não faz milagres!

-Se me permite dizer, princesa, a senhorita cavalga melhor que qualquer dama da Grifinória. Talvez a senhorita Hermione não seja um bom parâmetro para se comparar.

-O senhor está sendo gentil, só isso. Reconheço meus fracassos.

-Não há fracasso nenhum, princesa. E não estou sendo gentil, apenas constatando a verdade.

-Obrigada, de qualquer forma. A propósito, não precisa me chamar de princesa. Pode me chamar só de Luna.

-Seria um desrespeito, princesa.

-Não, não seria. Sei que é o melhor amigo de Harry, ele me contou ontem durante o jantar. Não precisa de formalidades comigo. Detesto formalidades.

-Não creio que seja adequado, senhorita. – ele era bem teimoso. Luna achou uma graça.

-Pode me chamar de Luna só quando estamos a sós. Pode manter as formalidades quando estivermos em público.

-Está bem...Luna. – ela adorou ouvir seu nome saindo daqueles lábios.

-Assim é melhor, Rony. – ela respondeu sorrindo e ele sorriu de volta.

-Gostaria de te apresentar as minhas rosas. Pode me acompanhar?

-Claro. – e juntos foram para a estufa de Luna.

-Querias, este é Ronald Weasley, cavaleiro da Grifinória e um homem muito gentil e educado. – divertiu-se vendo seu rosto ficar quase da cor do cabelo.

-Er...Prazer, senhoritas. – ele respondeu sem jeito.

-Acho que elas gostam de você.

-Como sabe? – perguntou confuso.

-Elas sentem o que eu sinto e eu sinto o que elas sentem. Nós gostamos de você. – mais uma vez ele ficou vermelho.

-Bem, é uma honra. – respondeu sem jeito.

-E você?

-Perdão?

-E você, gosta de nós? – ela perguntou incisiva. Luna não era uma garota que mandava dizer. Falava o que queria quando queria.

-Sim, claro que gosto! – ele estava cada vez mais envergonhado.

-Que bom. – ela sorriu para ele e foi andar em meio as suas flores enquanto ele observava embasbacado a sua futura rainha deslizando pela estufa. Era certo se sentir atraído pela sua futura rainha e futura melhor do seu melhor amigo?

Dito melhor amigo estava finalmente recuperando o fôlego depois da longa corrida. Que perdeu, obviamente. Desmontou de seu cavalo e Hermione fez o mesmo.

-Acha que eles ficaram muito para trás? – ela perguntou preocupada.

-Não sei. Para falar bem a verdade nem tinha reparado que eles não estavam mais nos seguindo.

Ela não respondeu. Puxou a rédea de seu cavalo e o levou mais para perto do lago, para beber água. Segundos depois Harry estava ao seu lado, fazendo o mesmo.

-Onde aprendeu a cavalgar assim? – perguntou interessado.

-Meu pai me ensinou. Sempre quis ter um filho, mas como não foi possível resolveu que ensinaria a mim mesma.

-Pois ele ensinou muito bem. Vou ser motivo de piada na corte depois dessa corrida.

-Porque perdeu para uma dama? – ela perguntou meio arisca.

-Porque perdi. Acho que não faz diferença se foi para uma dama ou um cavaleiro. Todo mundo adora quando o príncipe perde.

-Então vai contar na corte que perdeu para uma dama?

-Por que não contaria? – ele perguntou verdadeiramente confuso.

-Porque cavaleiros não perdem para damas. É contra as regras da sociedade uma dama ser melhor em qualquer coisa.

-Ah, não me detenho muito nessas regras tolas, Hermione. Conheço damas que são muito melhores que cavaleiros em diversas coisas.

Ela sorriu um pouco e voltou para de baixo da árvore em que tinham parado, aproveitando um pouco da sombra. Novamente Harry estava ao seu lado sem segundos.

-Hermione é um nome muito bonito. Diferente. De onde vem?

-Minha mãe escolheu o nome de sua personagem preferida de um livro.

-Então vem daí seu gosto por leitura. – ela se espantou com a afirmação. Ele lembrava?

-Creio que sim. Porém foi meu pai que me ensinou o gosto por filosofia.

-E política. – ele falou sorrindo, mostrando que sim, lembrava.

-E política. – ela sorriu de volta.

-Acho que devo agradecer seu pai, então.

-Por que?

-Por te criar dessa forma, te ensinando as coisas que realmente valem a pena saber. Acho um insulto a inteligência das damas que só aprendam a cozinhar, cozer e bordar.

-Concordo totalmente. É uma pena ter de ver moças com tanto potencial sentadas na frente de uma roca, fiando tecidos que nunca serão usados enquanto poderiam estar mergulhadas em livros, aprendendo coisas realmente importantes.

-Suas idéias não devem ser muito bem aceitas por muitos da sociedade, não é mesmo?

-Na verdade eu mesma não sou bem aceita. Monto como um cavaleiro,leio coisas que não devia e não sei cozinhar. Sou praticamente um atentado a moral e aos bons costumes.

-Você tem o espírito rebelde. Gosto disso. – ele respondeu sincero.

-Obrigada. – ela ficou realmente vermelha.

-Tenho certeza que seria uma ótima rainha. – ele falou de supetão.

-Como? – perguntou sem acreditar no que ouvia.

-Disse que seria uma ótima rainha. Um reino não precisa de uma rainha que saiba cozinhar e tecer. Precisa de uma rainha com pulso firme, decidida e que entenda o que está fazendo. Que entenda táticas de guerra, política e por que não, filosofia. Uma rainha que não tenha só pose de rainha, mas a alma de rainha. E você tem isso.

-Acho que suas idéias também não são muito bem aceitas na sociedade, príncipe Harry. – ela respondeu rindo.

-Por favor, me chame de Harry. E ninguém ousa contestar as idéias da realeza. Pelo menos não quando estamos presentes.

-Bem, acredito que ter sangue real tenha suas vantagens.

-Algumas. Porém algumas obrigações retirem toda e qualquer vantagem.

-Tudo tem um preço.

-Pagaria qualquer preço para poder escolher com quem vou me casar. – falou olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Ela desviou o olhar, constrangida com o rumo daquela conversa.

-A princesa Luna é uma ótima pessoa, o senhor não tem por que temer este casamento. Ela não é uma dama qualquer e com certeza será uma rainha maravilhosa.

-Não duvido de suas palavras. Ela apenas não é a rainha que eu quero. – continuava olhando fixamente para ela. Ela tomou coragem e encontrou seu olhar mas logo desviou novamente, não agüentava ser olhada daquela maneira sem querer fazer uma besteira.

-O senhor pensa isso agora, logo vai poder conviver com ela e vai ver que ela é a melhor rainha um rei pode querer.

-Ela não é você. – falou sem poder mais se conter. Ela o estava torturando, não podia mais continuar tão perto dela e não falar dos seus sentimentos.

-Perdão? – não acreditava no que ouvira.

-Ela não é você e é você que eu quero como minha rainha, minha esposa, só minha. – finalmente falara tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta. Se divertia vendo os olhos dela se arregalarem. Ela estava sem palavras, abria e fechava a boca sem emitir um som.

Só podia estar sonhando, ou delirando. Devia ser isso, porque nenhum príncipe, por mais maravilhoso que fosse, falaria aquilo para ela. Ainda mais ele, que pela primeira vez na vida a fez sentir coisas que acreditava irreais, que a fez imaginar como seria estar presa naqueles braços ou saborear aqueles lábios. Que por sinal estavam...

Com apenas dois passos ele encerrou a distância que havia entre eles, passou um braço em sua cintura, a pressionando contra si e com a outra mão segurou sua nuca. E finalmente pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, não conseguindo segurar um gemido de prazer que saiu de sua garganta. Tinha os lábios doces e delicados, poderia passar o resto da vida ali. Não queria assustá-la mas não conseguia se conter, passou a língua entre seus lábios semi abertos e luzes brancas explodiram atrás de seus olhos quando finalmente tocou sua língua na dela.

Provavelmente (ou assim gostava de acreditar) aquele era seu primeiro beijo, visto que se assustou um pouco com aquele gesto mas logo aprender a responder com igual intensidade. Um gemido escapou de sua garganta também e ele a apertou mais contra si, ainda que parecesse impossível. Ela timidamente subiu a mão pelo seu peito até enroscar os dedos nos rebeldes cabelos negros da sua nuca.

Ele nunca achou que pudesse sentir tanto prazer em um beijo. Se sentia completo, como um quebra-cabeças finalmente terminado. Seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, parecia que ela tinha sido desenhada para ele. Enroscou mais ainda os dedos em seus cachos macios enquanto desceu a outra mão até instintivamente apertar mais seu quadril contra o dele. Ela pareceu gostar pois se pressionou mais ainda contra seu corpo, colando seu peito no dele e extraindo um barulho gutural dele. Ela segurava os cabelos dele com força agora, impedindo-o (como se fosse preciso) de se afastar e bagunçando mais ainda o já bagunçado cabelo preto. Ele desenroscou a mão de seus cachos e passou a acariciar o contorno do seu rosto, seu pescoço e descendo até sua cintura, contornando delicadamente seus seios com os atrevidos dedos.

Finalmente o ar passou a ser necessário e ele descolou seus lábios para imediatamente se fartar em seu pescoço. Foi então que ela conseguiu juntar um pouco que sobrava da sua consciência. Nunca havia nem mesmo beijado um rapaz e agora estava ali, se enroscando com o príncipe sem um pingo de vergonha! Sentia na sua barriga o quanto ele estava excitado e apesar do susto não podia negar que sentia um estranho prazer sabendo que fora ela que o deixara assim. Só tinha lido sobre isso em alguns livros que achara escondidos na biblioteca do rei mas sabia que ele tinha que estar gostando muito daquilo para ficar naquele estado. Segurou com mais força seu cabelo para que impedisse suas mãos de fazer o que queria fazer naquele momento. Tocá-lo ali, sentir seu membro rígido que as vezes ele pressionava com força contra ela enquanto mordia seu pescoço. Céus, o que estavam fazendo?

Reunindo toda sua força de vontade o empurrou levemente para longe de si. Ele estava ofegante, os olhos desfocados e os lábios inchados e vermelhos.

-Não podemos fazer isso!

-Por que? – ele perguntou como uma criança que teve seu doce favorito retirado.

-Porque você é o príncipe e eu sou só uma dama. Céus, a dama da sua futura esposa! – aquele pensamento só agora lhe ocorria mas uma onda enorme de culpa a tomou.

-Mas eu quero você! E sei que você também me quer.

-Isso não importa! É errado e acabou. – ela falou e saiu correndo em direção ao seu cavalo. Ele correu atrás dela mas quando a alcançou ela já tinha montado e saiu em disparada pelo campo. Ele sabia que era inútil segui-la, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde iriam se encontrar e aí então poderiam resolver isso. O que para ele era muito simples, se casaria com ela e acabou.

**Bom, vocês sabem que não posso prometer o próximo capítulo para uma data específica mas pretendo não demorar tanto.**

**Obrigada mais uma vez pelos comentários maravilhosos! E não deixem de escrever uma review para este capítulo também.**

**Beijos e até.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desculpem a demora! Mas par comemorar o feriado decidi que a primeira coisa que faria seria postar um capítulo! E aí está...**

**Gostaria de dedicar este capítulo a minha melhor amiga velha Juru, que fez mais uma primavera ontem (dia 02/09). Juru, podia te dar presente melhor mas também podia não dar nada, então aceite meu humilde capítulo! Beijocas, parabéns!**

-Você fez o que? – Rony perguntou incrédulo.

-A beijei. – Harry respondeu com orgulho de si próprio.

-Está louco?

-Por que?É acaso loucura beijar a mulher que amo? – perguntou se sentando na cadeira de seu quarto e tirando as botas.

-Sim, quando a mulher que você ama não é a que você vai casar! – O ruivo respondeu se jogando na cadeira ao lado.

-Já disse que não vou me casar com a princesa, mas que coisa! Vou me casar com Hermione, entenda de uma vez.

-Vai magoar a princesa e seus pais. E como sabe que Hermione quer se casar com você?

-Pelo jeito que ela me beijou. E porque sei que somos almas gêmeas.

-Desde quando acredita nessa bobagem?

-Desde que a encontrei. E não se preocupe com a princesa, ela deixou bem claro que também não quer se casar comigo.

-Deixou? – Rony perguntou visivelmente mais interessado na conversa agora.

-Sim, falou com todas as letras que não tem a menor intenção de se casar comigo.

-Bom, sendo assim...E seus pais? E o pai dela?

-Vão ter que aceitar, ninguém mandou eles arranjarem essa confusão. Porém não desejo que fosse ao contrário pois não teria conhecido Hermione. Talvez tenha sido bom esse arranjo, afinal.

-Talvez...Mas prevejo uma grande confusão.

-E desde quando é profeta? Agora me deixe sozinho, Rony. Preciso de um banho e descansar um pouco. Deveria fazer o mesmo.

Com um aceno, Rony se retirou do quarto sem deixar de pensar que Luna não queria se casar com Harry. Seria ela acaso apaixonada por outro homem? Era uma pena pois adoraria tê-la como esposa se ela o quisesse. Ou pudesse.

-Você está estranhamente calada. – Luna perguntou enquanto Hermione a ajudava com as vestes do jantar.

-Estou cansada, só isso.

-Bom, venceu a corrida, é de imaginar que esteja cansada. – Luna observou as bochechas de Hermione pegarem fogo ao mencionar a corrida.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa nessa corrida que eu não saiba? – perguntou enquanto Hermione finalizava seu cabelo.

Hermione terminou o penteado e suspirou, evitando os olhos da amiga.

-O que houve, Hermione? Foi o príncipe? Ele foi rude com você?

-Não! Não foi isso... – a morena respondeu sem a olhar nos olhos.

-Venha, sente-se. – Luna a levou para sentar-se em sua cama. Ajeitou-se na cadeira em frente e segurou as mãos da amiga.

-Pode me contar o que aconteceu. Não se preocupe com o príncipe ou seja lá o que for, pode confiar em mim.

-Eu sei, Luna! Mas é que... – as lágrimas agora escorriam livremente pelo rosto de Hermione.

-Querida, não chore! Calma,respira... – a loira tentava de todas as formas terminar os soluços da amiga.

-Fiz uma coisa muito errada, Luna! Fui desleal a você em todos os aspectos possíveis e imagináveis. – Hermione finalmente falou.

-Como assim, querida? De alguma forma acho que está enganada.

-Oh Luna, me perdoe! Eu não queria, não era minha intenção mas foi mais forte que eu, prometo que não se repetirá, por favor me perdoe! – Hermione agora chorava abertamente nos braços da amiga, que batia de leve em seu ombro.

-Não estou entendendo nada, Hermione. Precisa me contar o que fez, mas desde já adianto que está perdoada.

-Oh Luna, não mereço seu perdão, sua amizade... – falou entre soluços.

-Agora escute aqui, Hermione Granger! Nunca mais ouse falar uma besteira dessas! E me conte logo o que aconteceu pois estou curiosa.

-Eu...eu...o príncipe Harry...me beijou. E eu o beijei de volta. – respondeu humilhada, a cabeça baixa e os olhos inchados.

-Sério? Como foi isso, me conta! – Luna respondeu toda empolgada.

-Eu beijei seu noivo, Luna! Seu noivo!

-Acalme-se, Hermione! Sabe bem que não vou me casar com ele! Não há motivos para se sentir culpada.

-Ainda assim é seu noivo e foi muito errado de minha parte. – ao menos encarava os olhos da outra agora.

-Deixe de ser boba! Você o achou belíssimo e gentil e tudo o mais desde que o viu, me decepcionaria se ele a beijasse e você não retribuísse por minha causa!

-Luna!

-É verdade! Eu sempre deixei claro que não me casaria com ele e que estou muito mais interessada no cavaleiro. O que te impede de beijá-lo então? E admito que ele é um homem belíssimo e deve beijar muito bem.

Hermione só ficou vermelha em resposta.

-Oh, pela sua resposta posso assumir que sim! Agora me conte, como é beijar um homem?

-Bem, é muito...bom.

-Bom? Só isso? Ah, deve ser mais que bom ou as pessoas não se beijariam com tanta freqüência nos livros. Vamos, não seja egoísta, me conte tudo! Do que tem gosto?

-Luna, cada coisa que me pergunta!

-Responda logo pois tenho mais perguntas.

-Está bem, tem gosto de hortelã com mel. – resignara-se de que teria de responder toda e qualquer pergunta esquisita e indecente que a amiga faria, sabia como ela teimosa e persuasiva.

-É verdade que vocês colocam a língua na boca do outro?

-Sim. – Hermione respondeu vermelha como um pimentão.

-E não é nojento?

-Não.

-E você viu estrelas atrás de seus olhos? A propósito, vocês fecharam os olhos?

-Sim e sim.

-Céus, Hermione, me dê mais detalhes!

-Luna é muito embaraçoso falar disso!

-Sou sua melhor amiga, Hermione. Dividimos tudo e não esqueça que me fez contar tudo, absolutamente tudo sobre como é virar mocinha.

-Sim, me lembro. Agora está se vingando de mim...

-Meramente matando minha curiosidade. E seria bom saber o que fazer quando Rony for me beijar.

-Luna!

-Sim, quero estar preparada. Agora me diga, o que fazem com as mãos?

-Ele, er...segurou minha cintura e meu cabelo.

-E você?

-Enlacei os cabelos da nuca dele.

-Uau! E ele pegou em você?

-Oras, acha que ele segurou meu cabelo como?

-Não foi isso que quis dizer. Quero saber se ele te tocou mais...intimamente, em outros lugares.

-Luna, por favor...

-Pela sua cor acho que sim, pegou. Francamente, daqui a pouco sua cabeça vai explodir se ficar ainda mais vermelha.

-Tá bom, pegou, pegou.

-Onde?

-Luna!...Ele...roçou meus seios. – respondeu tão baixo que a loira quase não ouviu.

-Sério? Bem saidinho o príncipe. E é bom?

-Sim. – seria possível realmente sua cabeça explodir?

-Bom, e você pegou nele?

-Não! – respondeu quase num grito.

-Tá, ta entendi...

-Mas eu...bem, eu senti...você lembra daqueles livros que a gente surrupiou da biblioteca? – apesar da vergonha, precisava dividir isso com alguém.

-Quais? Aqueles que ensinavam como se faziam os bebês?

-Sim, esses...

-E o que você sentiu? – a loira realmente não estava entendendo.

-Você lembra quando fala o que acontece com os rapazes quando eles estão...er...realmente gostando da coisa?

-O que acontece com os rap...Ah, sim! Céus, você está me dizendo que ele ficou...er, duro?

-Luna!

-Mas estava escrito isso! Ou você prefere a parte que fala ' ele ficou sexualmente excitado e seu pênis'...

-Tá, eu lembro! – a morena mais que rapidamente interrompeu a amiga. – Foi, ele ficou assim.

-Uau, ele deve ter realmente gostado de te beijar. E você não pôs a mão?

-Não Luna! Já disse que não!

-Bom, e o que mais vocês fizeram? Porque pelo jeito o príncipe está louco para 'plantar uma sementinha' em você! – a loira falou rindo, citando outra parte do referido livro.

-Quer parar? Não fizemos mais nada, eu o empurrei e voltei correndo.

-As vezes você me desaponta. Estavam sozinhos na beira do lago, deviam ter aproveitado...Mas aí você não seria a Hermione certinha que eu conheço e eu não gostaria de você.

-E essa sua idéia é mais que maluca que todas! Como se eu fosse...me deitar com alguém que não seja meu marido.

-Mas ele vai ser!

-Não, não vai! Desde quando um príncipe se casa com uma dama de companhia?

-Não sei, talvez desde o dia em que a princesa se casa com um cavaleiro. E esse dia está chegando.

-Ok meninas, chega de papo. Seu pai a está esperando no salão. Nosso jantar também está pronto, Hermione. – Maybel disse na porta.

As duas amigas se despediram e foram para seus respectivos jantares.

-Príncipe Harry, gostaria de me acompanhar em um passeio noturno aos jardins? – Luna perguntou no fim do jantar. Todos a olharam surpresos.

-Obviamente chamarei minha dama Hermione para nos acompanhar. – ela concluiu, em partes para acalmar os presentes e em parte para convencer o príncipe a ir.

-Seria um prazer, princesa. – Harry respondeu se levantando.

-Maybel, chame Hermione por favor. – a empregada mais que rapidamente a chamou.

-Mandou me chama, princesa? – por dentro ela estava com raiva da amiga mas suas obrigações sempre falavam mais alto.

-Sim, Hermione. Peço que acompanhe a mim e ao príncipe em um passeio nos jardins.

Os olhos de Hermione quase saltaram da órbita mas ela teve que assentir. Harry riu-se por dentro.

Já no jardim, Luna pediu que os dois se sentassem.

-Príncipe Harry, Hermione me contou sobre o desfecho de sua corrida mais cedo.

-Oh, já está espalhando minha derrota senhorita? – ele perguntou charmoso para Hermione.

-Não estou falando disso e o senhor bem o sabe, príncipe. Me refiro aos beijos que trocaram na beira do lago.

Hermione quis enfiar sua cabeça em um buraco. Harry teve a decência de corar m pouco.

-Ah, isso. Peço que desculpe minha atitude mas não consegui me controlar. Não quis ofendê-la nem traí-la, princesa. Muito menos abusar de sua dama. Mas precisa saber que desejo Hermione para mim.

Luna sorriu abertamente enquanto Hermione não sabia se sentia mais vergonha ou raiva por tratarem dela como se não estivesse presente.

-Não me ofendeu de forma alguma, príncipe. Ambos sempre deixamos claro que não queríamos nos casar. E só um tolo não vê o olhar de cobiça que lança sempre para minha dama.

-Que bom que não se importa, princesa. – ele respondeu sincero. – Porém no momento mais me preocupa o que a senhorita Hermione tem a falar.

-Ela logo falará a sós com você. Agora preciso que prestem atenção.

Os dois fixaram os olhos na loira.

-Tenho o plano perfeito. Teremos um casamento duplo, príncipe. Você se casará com Hermione.

-E você? – ele perguntou confuso enquanto Hermione já adivinhava a resposta.

-Eu me casarei com seu cavaleiro, Ronald Weasley.

-Quer mesmo se casar com ele?

-De todo meu coração.

-Bem, sendo assim devo comunicá-lo do fato. Mas já adianto que ele ficará muito satisfeito com esse desfecho.

-Espero que sim. Mas deixe por favor que eu fale com ele antes. Não quero impor o matrimônio, quero que ele me queira como o quero.

-Bom, apesar de saber por alto a resposta, não vou estragar a surpresa. Fale com ele quando quiser.

-Amanhã cedo está de bom grado. Por agora vou descansar e permitir que conversem a sós. Boa noite. – e com isso a loira se retirou do jardim.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instaurou no ambiente. Harry então tomou coragem e passou a encarar Hermione, que olhava distraidamente as arvores.

-Se não falar nada vou ser obrigado a beijá-la novamente. – o príncipe falou em tom brejeiro.

-Seria uma obrigação? – perguntou desafiadora.

-Sabe que seria um imenso prazer mas preferiria saber se tenho seu consentimento.

-Nada disso está certo, Harry. – ele se deliciou em ouvi-la falando seu nome.

-Por que, Hermione? Se não me quiser, irei compreender e guardarei meus sentimentos para mim. – falou preocupado que isso fosse verdade.

-Não está certo porque é um príncipe e eu uma dama de companhia. Da princesa sua noiva, diga-se de passagem.

-Noiva essa que quer se casar com outro homem e nunca me quis. Assim como nunca quis casar-me com ela. Esqueça esses títulos mesquinhos, essas regras tolas de uma sociedade fútil que nada entende do coração. Me diga, sinceramente, Hermione. Sentes o mesmo por mim?

Ela queria muito dizer que não, mas seus olhos verdes, olhando tão fundo nos dela a impediram de mentir.

-Sinto.

-Quer se casar comigo? – ele perguntou ainda sério, mesmo que por dentro estivesse regozijando de alegria.

-Quero. – respondeu igualmente séria.

-Então pronto. – ele respondeu sorrindo e passando a mão em seu rosto.

-Pronto? Nada está pronto, isso ainda vai dar muita confusão e sua fam... – seus protestos foram silenciados pelos lábios do príncipe colados aos seus.

Como numa coreografia bem ensaiada seus lábios se abriram e suas línguas se encontraram em um ritmo sensual e sedento. Sem muito esforço ele a puxou para si até que estivesse sentada em seu colo. Os dedos dela já haviam se perdido nas madeixas negras enquanto ele apoiava as costas da dama em uma das mãos enquanto a outra, ainda que sem perceber, foram automaticamente acariciar seus seios.

Ela gemeu de prazer e empurrou mais o peito contra sua mão. Ele sentiu como se fogos de artifício explodissem atrás de seus olhos.

Depois de algum tempo ela se afastou dele.

-Não é justo. – ela reclamou ainda em seu colo.

-O que não é justo, meu amor? – ambos sorrirem com aquelas palavras.

-Você pode me tocar. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, segurando a mão que ainda estava em seu peito demonstrando o que queria dizer.

-Me desculpe se fui grosseiro com você, é que você me tira do sério. Mas prometo que não se repetirá. – ele falou muito envergonhado tentando retirar a mão.

-Vai se repetir e você sabe disso. O que não é justo é que eu também quero te tocar. – ao ouvir aquilo foi a vez dos olhos dele quase saírem de órbita.

-Você quer...quer... – vendo como ele ficou com a insinuação ela se afastou um pouco do corpo dele e, mordendo os lábios, tentadoramente foi descendo a mão pelo seu peito até parar sobre a rigidez sob sua calça.

-Te tocar. – ela respondeu enquanto o segurava com firmeza.

-Hermione! – ele meio gemeu, meio urrou, a cabeça jogada para trás.

-Não gosta? – ele perguntou sinceramente preocupada.

-Gosto demais, esse é o problema. – ele respondeu ofegante.

-Então não é problema...

-Não quero te pressionar a nada, Hermione. Não quero que faça alguma coisa que não se sinta pronta para fazer.

-Eu quero te tocar, Harry. Quero fazer você sentir como eu me sinto quando está me tocando.

-Eu sei, mas... – não pode completar a frase por ela o pressionou com mais força.

-É bom, não é? – ela perguntou cheia de si quando viu a expressão em seu rosto.

-Muito bom. – ele não tinha como negar.

Ela voltou a beijá-lo e ele mais que rapidamente respondeu.

-Hermione? Luna? – a voz de Maybel ecoou no fundo. Os dois se separaram como se tivessem sido atingidos por um raio.

-Não podemos ser encontrados aqui, juntos! – Hermione falou preocupada.

-Eu sei. Nós vamos nos casar mas não quero que pensem que foi porque comprometi sua honra. Quero que todos saibam que eu te amo.

-Também te amo. Agora vá, passe por essas árvores, elas dão para a outra entrada do castelo e você poderá entrar sem ser percebido.

Com um rápido beijo de despedida ele desapareceu por dentre as árvores.

-Ah, aí está! Onde está a princesa?

-Ela já se retirou para dormir. Fiquei para trás pois está uma noite muitíssimo bela, não acha?

-E o príncipe? – Maybel perguntou desconfiada.

-Também entrou, fique tranqüila pois os acompanhei até que tomassem seus caminhos opostos.

-Muito bem, agora entre. Está ficando tarde e você também precisa dormir.

Sem reclamar e com um sorriso enorme no rosto Hermione obedeceu, indo para seu quarto como se estivesse flutuando. Só tinha medo que acordasse e tudo não passasse de um sonho.

**Quero agradecer de coração Mandy .Usagi-chi, e Jubs047! Obrigada pelas reviews, gente!**

**E também dizer que fiquei muito sentida, só 3 reviews no segundo capítulo? Poxa vida, review também serve para reclamar, se não gostaram podem falar também!**

**Ah, mas já de antemão, pra quem for reclamar da fic ser er... explícita, ela é rated R totalmente, nada para crianças!**

**Beijos e bom feriado!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Demorou. Muito. Peço desculpas. Mas acho que ninguém se importa, porque acho muito que ninguém lê essa fic mesmo...**

**Enfim, eis o último capítulo!**

Luna aguardava Rony na porta de seu quarto logo cedo. Antes mesmo de o sol nascer ela já estava no corredor. Demorou um pouco até que ele abrisse a porta e se espantasse com sua presença ali.

-Princesa Luna! Está tudo bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou rapidamente.

-Está tudo bem, Ronald. Mas preciso sim de uma coisa. – disse enquanto caminhava na direção do ruivo, só parando a centímetros de sua face.

-Er...Do que precisa, princesa? – perguntou sem jeito, visivelmente desconfortável com a proximidade da loira.

-Preciso saber se você gosta de mim da mesma maneira como gosto de você. – como sempre ela foi muito direta.

-O que? – perguntou atordoado. Só podia ser um sonho. Ou estava delirando, não devia confiar na água do castelo.

-Quero saber se gosta de mim de uma maneira especial.

-Princesa eu...Não sei o que responder!

-Basta me dizer o que sente.

-Bom, eu...Gosto de você sim, princesa. É uma pessoa muito doce e gentil. – foi o mais cordial possível.

-Só isso? Não me acha bonita? Não quer me beijar? – estava visivelmente desapontada.

-Princesa Luna! Acho que a senhorita não está se sentindo muito bem, vou chamar sua dama...

-Quer ou não quer me beijar, Ronald Weasley? É uma resposta simples, sim ou não. E estou me sentindo muito bem, obrigada.

Ele só continuou olhando para ela sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Não é todos os dias que uma princesa linda aparece no corredor perguntando se você quer beijá-la!

Luna, percebendo a situação do rapaz, novamente abusou de sua ousadia, se aproximou impossivelmente mais e colou seus lábios nos dele.

A princípio ele nada vez, tamanho o choque. Mas aos poucos ambos foram se sentindo mais confortáveis e intensificaram o beijo, Luna percorrendo suavemente a língua nos lábios do rapaz até que ele cedeu e foi de encontro com ela.

Depois de algum tempo e totalmente sem ar os dois se separaram.

-Princesa, me desculpe eu...

-Eu te beijei! Oras, Ronald, estou começando a duvidar de sua sagacidade.

Ele só se ajeitou, indignado.

-Gosto de você e quero saber se gosta de mim. E se quer se casar comigo. – ela falou atrevidamente.

-Princesa, não vê que sou apenas um cavaleiro? Adoraria me casar com você mas é impossível.

-Adoraria? Quer dizer então que aceita? – perguntou sonhadora.

-Teoricamente sim, mas... – não teve tempo de terminar pois ela já havia levitado corredor afora.

-Precisa mesmo ser assim? Talvez se nós conversássemos com eles antes... – Hermione tentou, preocupada.

-Não seja boba, querida. Serão pegos desprevenidos para não terem tempo de reagir. Quando entenderem tudo já estaremos todos casados e bem longe daqui. – Luna explicou.

-Longe? Para onde pretende ir? – Rony perguntou.

-Para a Espanha. Passaremos nossa Lua-de-mel lá. Quero que meu primeiro filho seja concebido em terras latinas. – respondeu sem nem mesmo corar.

-Espanhóis são latinos? – Rony quis saber.

-Os latinos ou lácios foram um povo de origem indo-européia que habitou sobretudo a zona centro-meridional da península Itálica. Faziam parte do grupo dos italiotas, juntamente com os úmbrios, saginos e volscos. Oriundos da Europa Central, espalharam-se por quase todo o território itálico, em ondas sucessivas. Neste movimento de ocupação, os latinos desempenharam o papel dominante, dinamizando suas ações a partir da aldeia que fundaram e que seria o núcleo inicial do maior império, erguido pelos seus descendentes romanos. – Hermione respondeu prontamente.

Todos ficaram algum tempo olhando embasbacados para ela, Harry com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Enfim, ainda acho que poderíamos tentar conversar com eles antes. – Rony retomou o assunto original.

-Harry, o que você acha disso? – Hermione perguntou segurando a mão do noivo.

-Acho que nós até poderíamos tentar o diálogo, mas o plano de Luna é mais fácil e garantido. Além de ser bem mais emocionante. – respondeu travesso.

-Então está decidido. Estejam todos prontos, em uma semana seremos os casais mais felizes do mundo. – Luna determinou e juntou a mão de Rony para levá-lo até a estufa contar a novidade para suas flores. Parou, antes de sair do salão e se virou para os dois que ficavam.

-E vocês, por favor, se controlem. Só mais uma semana, você não precisa casar grávida Hermione. – e se retirou, rindo da cara de espanto e vergonha da amiga enquanto Harry, que mal ouviu a mensagem se ocupada em mordiscar sua orelha.

-A culpa é sua, sabe disso! – Hermione tentou empurrá-lo para mais longe, sem muita força deve admitir.

-Não senhorita, a culpa é sua por ser deliciosamente irresistível. – respondeu aos poucos enquanto alternava as palavras com chupões no pescoço da morena.

-Vai deixar uma marca aí! – ela tentou protestar.

-Uhum. – ele nem ligou.

-Não acha que estamos indo rápido demais? – isso o parou. A soltou devagar e olhou-a calmamente.

-Está falando do casamento? – perguntou temeroso.

-Também.

-Hermione, entendo se não quiser continuar com esse plano da Luna, mas não acho que estejamos indo rápido demais. Eu te amo, você disse que me ama, qual o problema?

-Eu sei porque te amo, mas e se você se cansar de mim?

-Impossível. Eu amo tudo em você, Hermione. Sua paixão pelo conhecimento, sua teimosia, sua coragem... Amo quando nós passamos horas conversando, sobre coisas sérias e banais, como fizemos ontem no jardim...Amo como eu posso ser eu mesmo quando estou com você... Amo tudo em você, minha querida. – terminou, limpando uma pequena lágrima que escapou dos olhos dela.

-Também amo tudo em você, Harry. Só é difícil para mim, acreditar que alguém tão incrível e maravilhoso como você possa gostar de alguém como eu...

-Seria um tolo se não me apaixonasse por você. Sei porque está falando isso. São coisas desse povinho fofoqueiro, que adora falar que mulheres que lêem e sabem demais não são boas esposas. Não são mesmo, para maridos que querem dominar suas mulheres. Mas eu não quero uma esposa, quero uma companheira. E você é a companheira ideal para mim. Não vê? Você foi feita para mim. – completou sorrindo.

-E você para mim. – ela encerrou a discussão e o beijou fervorosamente.

-Achei ótima a idéia das crianças de se casarem todos no mesmo dia! Luna sempre foi tão amiga de Hermione, vai ser lindo ver as duas se casando no mesmo dia! – Maybel falou chorosa com Eleonor, mãe de Hermione, enquanto esperavam as duas noivas no pé da escada.

-Tem razão. Nunca imaginei esse dia, minha filha se casando junto com a princesa! É uma honra muito grande, serei eternamente grata ao rei por deixar que isso aconteça! E aos reis da Grifinória também, afinal eles nem ao menos conhecem minha filha e vão dividir a festa de seu filho com ela!

-Sim, foram muito gentis mesmo. Oh, olhe para elas! Parecem dois anjos...

Luna e Hermione desciam as escadas com o máximo de cuidado para não tropeçarem nas caudas dos vestidos. Luna usava um vestido branco lindo, de cetim. Era justo no busto e abria levemente até a cauda, deixando um rastro brilhante atrás dela. O cabelo estava solto, voando com o vento como uma aura loira em seu rosto. A coroa já estava posicionada em sua cabeça. Foi o vestido com que sua mãe se casou. Hermione usava um vestido de rendas cor de pérola, também herança de sua mãe. Era simples, sem armações e com uma causa pequena. O cabelo também estava solto, os cachos cuidadosamente tratados adornando seu rosto de boneca.

-Estão lindas! – Eleonor disse, beijando o rosto da filha e a mão da princesa.

-Obrigada! – responderam juntas.

-Vamos, vamos! Estão todos esperando! – Lily chamou as outras duas mulheres e logo o pai de Hermione e o de Luna apareceram no salão para escoltá-las até a igreja.

Foram em silêncio até a entrada, cada pai perdido em seus pensamentos sobre como sua filhinha cresceu e as meninas revisando o plano na cabeça e sorrindo sem parar.

A valsa nupcial começou e os dois pais, acompanhando suas respectivas filhas, entraram na igreja.

O coração de Harry estava disparado. Só conseguia ver Hermione andando sorridente em sua direção e desejando tê-la em seus braços o mais rápido possível. Rony estava com as mãos trêmulas e suadas. Estava nervoso com a situação, pois estava prestes a desobedecer dois reis ao mesmo tempo.

Quando as noivas finalmente pararam perto do altar os noivos foram tomá-las para si. Harry segurou a mão de Luna e apertou a mão do rei. Rony tomou os braços de Hermione e cumprimentou Robert, com quem havia conversado semanas atrás.

Quando o rei da Corvinal e o pai de Hermione assumiram seus postos, os casais trocaram as noivas. Harry enlaçou o braço de Hermione no seu e Rony tomou o de Luna. O murmurinho foi total, todos na igreja se entreolhavam sem entender nada. Os olhos dois reis quase saltaram das órbitas, a mãe e o pai de Hermione se olhavam confusos e Lily guardava um discreto sorriso no rosto.

Os casais se ajoelharam diante do padre, que estava mais perdido que todos.

-Ah, sim padre George! Na hora de fazer os votos pode, por favor, trocar os nomes? – Harry perguntou sorrindo, ao que o padre só fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Então pode começar o casamento, por favor. – Luna continuou mas foi abruptamente interrompida por seu pai.

-Mas que palhaçada está acontecendo aqui? – o rei esbravejou indo em direção ao altar.

-Palhaçada nenhuma, papai. Vou me casar com o homem que meu coração escolheu e Harry com a mulher que o coração dele escolheu. Simples.

-Não vai não! Este casamento está planejado há anos! Vocês não podem...

-Claro que podem, Theodor! Esse acordo foi feito antes mesmo que eles se conhecessem! Qual o problema de eles se apaixonarem por outras pessoas? Seria inevitável! – a rainha Lily interrompeu.

-Mas a aliança com a Grifinória!

-Meu caro amigo Theodor, Grifinória e Corvinal sempre serão aliadas. E se prestar bem atenção, uma corvinal está prestes a se tornar rainha da Grifinória e um grifinório está prestes a se tornar rei da Corvinal! Acho que o acordo continua o mesmo... – o rei James considerou, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Mas...Mas... –o rei Theodor não sabia o que dizer.

-Padre, pode por favor continuar o casamento? Estamos com um pouco de pressa, sabe... – Harry disse. Os reis voltaram a seus postos. Os pais de Hermione ainda estavam paralisados.

O padre então deu continuidade a cerimônia, que encerrou com um beijo apaixonado entre os casais.

-Desde que a vi sabia que seria minha nora. E vai ser uma ótima rainha para a Grifinória. Obrigada por fazer meu filho tão feliz! – a rainha Lilian disse abraçando fortemente Hermione, que chorava de alegria.

-Que nora linda você foi me arrumar, filho! Estou orgulhoso de você! – James comentou com Harry, o abraçando também.

-Eu sei, pai. Eu sei... – ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Cuide bem da minha filha. Ela é uma princesa, não esqueça disso. E vai ser rainha. E você rei, é bom começar a ter umas aulas comigo. – Theodor olhava para Rony, que ainda estava apavorado com a situação.

-Pode deixar, senhor.

-Devia saber que ia aprontar uma dessas. – o rei falou agora para Luna. Não sorriu mas também não brigou com a menina.

-Devia mesmo, papai! – ela brincou e ele finalmente sorriu.

-Minha filha, você vai ser rainha! Acha que consegue? – a mãe de Hermione perguntou preocupada.

-Claro que consegue, senhora Granger. Tenho certeza que ela será a melhor rainha que a Grifinória já teve. Que minha mãe não me escute! – Harry respondeu prontamente.

-Quero que saibam que entendo se quiserem continuar aqui mas serão muito bem vindos se quiserem se mudar para a Grifinória para ficar mais perto de sua filha. Temos quartos de sobra em nosso castelo. – o rei James ofereceu aos pais de sua nova nora.

-Será um imenso prazer servir ao seu reino, majestade! – Eleonor prontamente respondeu e Robert concordou.

-Vamos à festa? – Lily perguntou empolgada.

-Vocês podem ir. Nossa carruagem sai daqui a pouco dos portões. Vamos passar a lua de mel na Espanha. – Luna anunciou.

-E nós já estamos de partida para a Grifinória. –Harry completou.

-Mas então festejaremos sem os noivos? – Lily perguntou desapontada.

-Exatamente. Agora precisamos ir ou nos atrasaremos. Vocês vão aproveitar a carruagem até a Grifinória? – Rony perguntou para Harry.

-Sim. Já estamos prontos também, podemos ir.

Depois de despedidas intermináveis, os quatro entraram na carruagem que os levaria dali.

-Mal posso esperar para tirar esse vestido de você. – Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione.

-Acho que você vai adorar o que tem por baixo. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom provocativo.

-Céus, Hermione! Assim não vou conseguir esperar!

-Foi idéia sua dividir a carruagem. Poderíamos ir em uma só nossa...

-É mais prático. Além do mais, você merece uma cama. Vai ser mais confortável para fazer tudo o que quero fazer com você.

-Harry...Quanto tempo falta para chegar na Grifinória?

-É quase um dia de viagem. Aconselho-a dormir. Vai precisar de suas energias quando chegarmos. – ele completou apertado levemente sua perna.

-O mesmo para você. – respondeu piscando.

-Ronald? – Luna chamou o marido que ainda estava saindo do estado de choque.

-Sim?

-Eu te amo. – ela falou olhando nos olhos dele.

-Também te amo, Luna. Não poderia estar mais feliz!

-Estava com medo do meu pai... – ela cantarolou.

-Você esquece que sou um exímio jogador de xadrez... – ele respondeu se gabando.

-E...? – ela não entendeu.

-Venci o rei e roubei a princesa, futura rainha. Xeque-mate!

Todos riram a continuaram a conversa, ansiosos pelo fim do que seria uma longa viagem.

FIM

**Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a Juru, P. Kitsune, KizyMalfoy e Lorena pelas reviews do capítulo anterior.**

**Acho que sei porque essa fic não foi muito popular, eu mesma não gostei muito dos rumos que ela tomou. Saiu um pouco diferente do que tinha em mente...**

**Isso só confirma o que eu já suspeitava, não sirvo para escrever em capítulos. Ou é one-shot ou é nada.**

**Portanto não esperem mais fics longas minhas mas já tenhos algumas one-shot na cabeça que pretendo botar no papel logo logo...**

**Ah, também agradeço por agüentarem meus erros...Sabem como é, não tenho beta. E quando termino de escrever fico louca querendo publicar, aí passam muitos erros. Nas próximas eu resolvo esse problema.**

**Obrigada por acompanharem mesmo assim!**

**Uma última review? Please? Pui favoi? =)**


End file.
